


This will be less awkward

by Avidqueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Wow tags, cornered, gone wrong, natasha is confused but also wow, oh boy, wanda is a sneaky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidqueer/pseuds/Avidqueer
Summary: In a mission gone wrong the avengers are forced to play defensive. When Wanda gets hurt and is unable to run the girls have to be creative with how they avoid capture.Probably not better than what it reads as.





	This will be less awkward

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO its me Avidqueer. Idk when I decided I shipped these two but it happened and now we are here. Who knows where this idea came from but I feel like this could happen.  
> Let me know if it sucks and or what else you wanna see written :)

Natasha dropped down and pressed her back into the car behind her. Taking a deep breath she cracked her neck and spun to fire three consecutive shots, each hitting their target, before dropping back down. In a stealth mission gone wrong the avengers were currently battling to escape and as far as Natasha could tell they were almost surrounded. 

“Cap how’s it looking on your end?” Natasha asked into her earpiece as the glass above her shattered. With a frown she jumped back up and fired again. Beside her she noticed Wanda hiding behind another car, sending bolts of red chaos at the shooters. Flying through the air was Sam, diving around bullets before disappearing into an open window. 

“Not good Nat, everyone needs to fall back, get to safely however you need. Tony’s sending drones to get us on the roofs.” There was a catch to his voice as the super solder seemed to be struggling against something. Whatever it was flew from her mind as another silky accented voice sounded off in her ear.

She looked up to see Wanda touching her earpiece in thought. The little witches eyes ablaze with her red magic as she looked over to Natasha. “Copy that.”

“Wanda you need to move they have a can-“

Natasha looked over just in time for the car Wanda was hiding behind to blow up, thankfully the brunette had been able to throw up a shield and roll away. The relief was short lived as another cannon was launched at Wanda, who was barely able to get up a barrier and was throw back from the force. Natasha’s heart stopped as she watched the brunette skid on the concrete before slamming into a wall about thirty feet from her. 

“Someone cover me.” 

She turned fired the last of her bullets before bolting from car to car, watching the brunette with fear in her eyes. As Natasha got close enough to notice her chest moving she calmed down slightly. The red head ducked under another spray of bullets before she scooped the little witch up and sprinted to an alleyway. 

“Wanda shit.” Natasha looked down as she leaned the girl against the wall, shaking the girl in her arms. “Come on time to wake up.” 

The brunette eyes flashed open and gleamed red as she looked around. The side of her face was bloody and her jacket had been ripped almost clean off from the blast. “Oh god Natasha that hurt.” 

“Can you walk?” Natasha asks, trying to ignore the way her name sounds with the younger girls accent. Green eyes met green as she shifted to hold less of the brunettes weight. 

“Yeah yeah I’m good.” Wanda moved slightly before hissing in pain, she leaned forward clutching at her side and leg. “Ok maybe not.” 

Natasha bit at her lip as she looked around the corner to the slowly advancing enemy. “Tony what happened to that cover?” 

“A little busy at the moment” 

“Cap?” Natasha was a little desperate, looking over to Wanda trying to keep her eyes focused as she tried to summon enough magic to protect them, nearly passing out from the effort. “Nope, Wanda you don’t have enough energy.” 

“On it Nat.” Natasha hears in her earpiece. She looks around the corner to see her stupid blonde friend running behind them shooting at their backs. As he reaches the other side of the street half the group peels off to follow him. Leaving only ten or so men still making their way forward. Sam shot from the window, taking down a few and half that was left going after the girls. 

“Shit time to go Wanda.” 

Natasha moved forward and caught Wanda’s arm as they made their way toward the stairwell at the edge of the building. Wanda reached out and grabbed a flannel and a opened hoodie from the drying lines with her magic as they passed and pushed the hoodie into Natashas arm at her confusion. 

“We won’t beat them up the stairs.” The little witch explained biting down another groan of pain, before pulling them into the stair well. The brunette pulled the blue flannel on and ditched her jacket with a sad frown. “Put it on.” 

“What are you planning little witch?” 

“Something my brother and I used to do to avoid getting caught.” Wanda stopped at the base of the stairs as the door slammed shut behind them. She turned to look at Natasha with a small smile, blood still dripping down her face. Natasha got lost in the green of her eyes with a soft smile. “Granted this will be less awkward.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow but agreed and hesitantly pulled the hoodie over her head. The light orange not a color she would ever wear, with a frown she stepped forward to catch Wanda’s arm again. The duo slowly made their way up the stairs, they had barely reached the second floor when they heard the door break open below them.

“Shit.” Wanda’s eyes widened as she flipped the hood up onto Natasha’s head and pulled her flush to her body. Natasha’s eyes widened as they backed up against the wall and Wanda hissed at the contact. Her arm caught behind Wanda’s head and the other resting on her shoulder. “Are you ok-“

“Shush.” Wanda leaned forward and rest her lips just below Natasha’s ear. Natasha somehow suppressed the shiver that wanted to go through her body as the brunette grabbed her hand and shoved it into her pants. Natasha’s eyes widened as she stares down in awe, having had this exact fantasy play out in her head multiple times, just never while trying to escape. “Trust me, Relax.” 

“What ar-“ Natasha cut herself off as the enemy’s footsteps echoed into the stairwell and Natasha freezes. She feels Wanda give comforting whispers as she reaches around to run her hand over Natasha’s shoulders. Natasha feels herself shudder lightly and forces herself to lean forward. 

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Wanda’s hot breathes hit Natasha’s ear as she finally understands what the little witch was trying to do. She remembered saying the same thing to Steve once and gave a slight laugh at the comparison. Natasha hesitantly flexed her hand and felt her fingers run over the top of Wanda’s underwear. Her eyes widened as she pulled a little further away. “You need to relax.” 

Natasha gives a small nod before leaning back into the brunette, taking most the girls weight on her. She felt Wanda’s chest pushing against her stomach and god Natasha could feel everything and her body was hot all over. She heard footsteps slow as they noticed the duo in the corner. Natasha knew this had to look real because with Wanda’s lips resting against her ear whispering soft nothingness and her own hand brushing against the lace of the brunettes underwear, she was so close to making it real. 

“Uh excuse us.” 

Natasha tried her best not to react. Everything in her wanted to turn and fight but Wanda had a firm grasp on her shoulder and the other rested just above her hip, tracing random shapes and creating goosebumps. Wanda let out a shaky fake moan and leaned further into Natasha with a smile on her lips. Natasha almost broke and stared at the top of the younger girls head in awe. She heard the man clear his throat again. 

“Uh two girls came..” Wanda gave another fake moan, this one much higher, and Natasha tried really hard not to react. Her eyes wide as she stared at the top of the brunette’s head, trying to keep her cool and not ruin this. “Came this way. Did you see where they went.”

Natasha feels Wanda lift a lazy finger and point off toward the door leading to the second floor. The men all stared at one another before taking off down the hallway. As the last person passes through the door Natasha pulls back, instantly missing the contact, and locks the door. Natasha can see Wanda’s grin in the reflection of the steel door and tries to forget the feeling of pinning the girl to the wall. She takes a shaky breath as she turns, trying to steady her emotions.

“That was...” 

“Mind control is much easier when people are caught off guard.” Natasha looks over to the cheeky witch who’s eyes were slowly fading from their red power. Natasha just stared with wide eyes as she bit at her lip, falling harder and harder for the girl in front of her. “I’m sorry if that was weird.”

“No not weird at all. Smart actually.” Natasha laughs before stepping forward to catch the girls arm and start to move toward the stairs again. Wanda’s arm lay over her shoulder and her deft fingers messed with the edges of her red hair. “I’m impressed. You did that with your brother?” 

Wanda laughs before shaking her head. “We usually just let them pass us before running in the opposite direction. Like I said less awkward with you.” 

Natasha turns to look at the younger girl in surprise, instantly noticing the teasing glint in her eyes. Natasha felt a blush creeping up onto her cheeks as she looked back up to the stairs. Carefully making their way up, on alert for the men to come back at any moment. They reached the top without a hassle. 

Wanda paused at the top of the stairs and turned to face Natasha with a unreadable expression. “Are you o-“ 

“I’m good.” Wanda cut Natasha off before she leaned forward to gently connect their lips. Natasha froze for a second before responding eagerly, immediately missing the brunette’s lips as she pulled away. “Better now.” 

Natasha gave a small smile before leaning back in for another quick kiss. She felt Wanda smile against her lips and pulled back with a similar expression. “Come on, Tony might think we are dead.”


End file.
